


Movie Night

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: “This sofa costs fifteen thousand dollars, don’t you dare ruin it”“Guess I’ll just have to cum in you then”
Relationships: Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Loki/Reader
Kudos: 167





	Movie Night

Tonight was supposed to be movie night between you and Loki. But that had quickly turned sour. A handhold led to a kiss which led to a make-out session which led to where you were now. Loki on top of you and holding your wrists above your head. His lips on your neck as he slowly gave you a necklace of hickies that would be hard to cover up the next day. His free hand roamed over your curves and landed on your hips. His lips stopped for a moment to form into a smile.   
“Y/N,” Loki moaned out as his hand moved to your thigh, slowly massaging the sensitive flesh there.   
“Loki,” You responded in kind, struggling against his grip.   
Loki began moving his lips down your chest, stopping to give each of your breasts a soft kiss before moving on to the next bit of flesh that demanded his attention. You squirmed under his feather-light kisses. No matter how many times you asked him to speed up, he never did. He always ended up taking his time with you. His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked a stripe up your stomach. His hand dropped from around your wrists but you dare not move them for fear of him denying you what you truly wanted.   
“You’re so beautiful,” Loki mused as his eyes darted up to met yours. “Perfectly stretched out and waiting for me to give you what you want.”   
Your eyes practically fluttered shut but Loki’s eyes were so entrancing. He smiled before continuing his kisses down to your core. He paused for a moment, breath hitting your sensitive core and he smiled before opening his mouth and giving you a kitten lick on your awaiting clit. A moan slipped from your mouth, giving Loki what he truly wanted. He gave you another lick which earned another long, slow moan from your mouth.   
“Loki,” His name fell from your mouth like a song.   
Loki paused his licking and looked up at you, “You know what to call me.”  
“Daddy,” You moaned playfully before Loki began to work on your core once more.   
His hands moved over your thighs and gripped onto them like they were his lifeline. Moans escaped both of your mouths as you threw your head back in ecstasy. Loki gripped onto your thighs so hard you were sure that you were going to have bruises on your thighs the next morning. But after a few moments of licking your core, he tapped on your thighs and lifted his head. He leaned back and laid down before wordlessly directed you to sit on his face.   
You had gained a lot of trust in Loki over the past few months. At first, you didn’t even want to do something like this, thinking that you would end up suffocating the god. But then after a little convincing, you had learned to love the act of sitting there on his face while he tried to eat you out for as long as possible. You had a game of it, seeing how many orgasms you could get and how long he could last.   
But tonight wasn’t the night for games. You sat down on his face and you smiled down at him. He started his licking. Loki inserted one finger, earning a moan from you but it wasn’t as loud as you know he would have liked. So, he inserted another finger and earned another moan from you. Still, it wasn’t as loud as he would have liked. One final finger was inserted and that earned a loud moan from you.   
He kept going until your moans were too loud and your thighs began to shake and clench around his head. His brow furrowed in concentration as he gave one final lick, your body practically collapsing as a wave of pleasure washed over you. He smiled and laid you back down onto the sofa, stripping off his remaining clothes before placing his lips on yours. You could taste yourself on his lips.   
“God, you taste so sweet,” Loki whispered in your ear as he lined himself up at your entrance. His tip teasing you so much that you bucked your hips up in response to even the slightest touch.   
He pushed your hips down and entered you slowly. His smile growing bigger with each inch you took. Once you had finally entered you fully, he waited a few moments. Loki’s eyes burrowed into yours as he waited for your nod of confirmation. You waited a few more moments before you gave him the nod, knowing it drove him insane to wait. As soon as you did, he pulled himself all the way out then all the way back in. Each thrust slower than the last. Your soft mews and moans entered the room as Loki kept going.   
“Come on, I know you can beg for it little one,” Loki dipped his head down and placed a kiss on your neck.   
“Please daddy, please fuck me, please fuck me,” You moaned out and looked up at him. As soon as you locked eyes with him, it was over for you.   
Loki picked up the pace and continued to fuck you. His hands gripped your waist as he tried to slow himself down but he was too enthralled by you. Loki’s pace was a huge difference from most men that you had taken before. He could be slow when he wanted to but most of the time he was into fast and rough sex. He placed his lips on your neck and gave you another hickey while he tried to calm his thrusts down.   
“Please daddy, go faster,” Your hands went up to his hair and gripped onto it, giving it a nice tug before he began to pick up the pace. “Make it so that I can’t walk tomorrow.”  
This was the only thing that he needed, the last push. Loki growled and picked his pace back up once more, plowing into you as fast as his enhanced body could take him. His breath came out in grunts and groans, face buried in your neck and giving you more hickies between exhales. His cock twitched inside you and you knew that he was close. Loki and you had moved so fast that you hadn’t even stopped to put on a condom. Loki was halfway out when you gripped his shoulders to stop him.   
“This sofa costs fifteen thousand dollars, don’t you dare ruin it,” You warned as Loki carefully shoved himself back into you.   
“Guess I’ll just have to cum in you then,” Loki and you smirked, knowing that you both had a slight kink for this sort of thing.   
It only took Loki a few more thrusts until he was back to where he was before you had interrupted him. He smiled at you as your eyes were half-closed in ecstasy. Loki placed a finger under your chin, making your eyes open up fully. You smiled at him as he came straight into your waiting pussy. The warm liquid filled you up and a moan left your mouth. He smiled once more, pulling out of you and standing up. He left for a few moments and came back with a pile of clothes and a towel for you. After both of you had cleaned up, it was back to movie night like nothing had even happened.


End file.
